


I love you

by Effervescence Silverplanet (Heather)



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-06-16
Updated: 2000-06-16
Packaged: 2017-10-08 01:26:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heather/pseuds/Effervescence%20Silverplanet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faith realizes how much she really needs Cordy and decides to tell</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love you

  
Part One

Faith lay on her back, staring at the ceiling and nursing the bottle of  
tequila.  
It had been three hours since Cordy had left, but Faith still hadn't stopped  
feeling the pain.

~*~  
"I know you care, Faith...but I just can't take this any more."  
"Take what?"  
"This...us...it can't happen, Faith. Not any more. You can't even tell me  
that you love me. What kind of relationship is that?"  
"C'mon, Cor; you know how hot I am for you."  
"I know exactly how 'hot' for me you are, Faith; but you don't love me. And  
I need to be loved." Cordy had gently kissed her forehead. "I hope you find  
someone, Faith."  
~*~

Faith growled in frustration and hurled the empty tequila bottle at the  
wall, satisifed at the sound of the smash.  
She fetched another bottle out from under the sink, popped the lid off with  
her hunting knife and took a long swig.  
There was a soft rap on the door.  
"Fuck off!" Faith shouted.  
"Faith, it's Angel. Can I come in?" Angel said, his voice a little muffled  
through the door.  
Faith sighed, took another swig and opened the door. "What do you want,  
Overbite?"  
"To talk." He responded.  
"Yeah, well, maybe I don't feel like talking."  
Angel sighed. "Faith, drinking like a fish isn't going to solve your  
problems."  
Faith walked back over to the counter and guzzled down half the bottle.  
"What do you know about my 'problems'?"  
Angel came in slowly, and laid a hand on her shoulder, offering comfort.  
"Cordelia loves you." He said softly.  
Faith gripped the bottle so tightly, Angel marveled that it didn't shatter.  
"Maybe I don't care."  
"I think you do, Faith."  
She said nothing, but lowered her head so that her black hair hid her face.  
"I know it's hard." Angel said. "I had a hard time telling Buffy I loved  
her, but once I did--"  
"I don't want to hear about you and B." Faith cut him off.  
"The pain won't stop until you tell her." He said quietly.  
Faith bit her lower lip, tears forming in her eyes. "Get out." She shoved  
him away.  
Angel backed up a few steps, but didn't leave. "Faith--"  
"Get out!" She screamed, hurling the bottle at him. It sailed over his left  
shoulder and shattered against a wall.  
"This is tearing you apart! It's killing you. You can't even think straight  
any more!" Angel said. "It's obvious! If you could concentrate, that would've  
hit me."  
Faith sank to the floor, sobbing. "Just get out. Get away from me."  
Angel backed out of the apartment and quietly shut the door.  
Faith clutched at herself, tears running down her cheeks.

~*~  
"Cor, stay. Baby, please?" Faith pulled her close, pressing their bodies  
together. "We are so great together."  
"Oh yeah, great together. We make out in secret, you don't tell me how you  
feel. Dammit, I might as well be with Xander again!" Cordy's brown eyes  
flashed with anger as she said this.  
Faith's mouth covered Cordy's in a passionate kiss. The fire blazed up  
between them anew as Faith nibbled the end of Cordelia's tongue and ran her  
hands up her back under her shirt. She ran her tongue slowly along Cordy's  
neck, then sensuously kissed her way up to her ear.  
"Did Xander ever kiss you like this?" She whispered, her hot breath sending  
tremors all through Cordy's body. "Did Xander ever make your skin feel on  
fire, Cor? Could Xander make you as hot as I can?" She nibbled the earlobe,  
then gently sucked at it for good measure. She slowly ran her hands around to  
Cordelia's front and cupped her breasts. "Bet Xander never touched you this  
way. Face it, baby; no one can touch you like I can." She captured Cordy's  
lips in another kiss.  
Cordelia moaned softly against Faith's mouth, the kisses and caresses  
driving her almost over the edge. Almost.  
"No, Faith! Dammit! You can't just kiss me and expect the problems to go  
away! I want a real relationship. I want to be told that you love me. But you  
won't do that. So I gotta move on. Face it, Faith; it's over." And with that,  
Cordelia picked up her purse and headed for the door.  
"Cor, don't! Come on, baby! This is the best sex either of us will ever have!  
You can't just walk away!" Faith called after her. Cordy didn't stop. Faith  
called to her again, in one last desperate plea, "You can't go! All the  
plants will die!"  
Cordelia walked out the door and let it slam behind her.  
~*~

Faith looked over at the drying-up ferns. //Well, I was right when I said  
the plants would die.//  
She took a swig of her last remaining bottle of tequila. //Damn, but I  
should get some limes.// She sighed, dragged herself to her feet and put the  
bottle down.  
She staggered for the door. She shoved a stake in her back pocket fumbled  
around for her keys. She groaned when she remembered that Cordy had her car  
keys. Faith went into the living room and collapsed on the weather-beaten,  
second-hand sofa.  
She propped herself up on a pillow and stared at the ceiling, sighing  
heavily.  
She thought of nights spent with Cordelia on this couch, kissing  
passionately, fumbling with clothing, giggling crazily, and then moaning with  
desire.  
Faith rolled off the couch onto the floor. She didn't want to be near  
anything that reminded her of Cordelia right now.  
But then she noticed the smell of the rug, which had somehow captured the  
essence of Cordelia's perfume. But instead of turning away, Faith buried her  
face in it and inhaled deeply.  
"I miss you, Cor," she mumbled softly. She stroked her hands over the rug  
and wished it was Cordy's hair instead.

~*~  
"Faith, all you have to do is say you love me." Cordy said over the phone.  
"Say it, and I'll be back before you can blink."  
Faith bit her lower lip hard, a lump forming in her throat as she heard the  
pain in Cordelia's voice.  
"I've been missing you so bad, Cor, baby." Faith said instead. She could  
hear Cordelia slump on her end.  
"I've got to go, Faith. Angel has some demon he wants me to research."  
Cordelia said, her voice hoarse. Faith could hear Cordy crying on her end as  
Faith's own tears formed.  
"Please come back to me, Cor." Faith whispered.  
"I have to go." Cordelia half-sobbed before she hung up.  
~*~

Faith sobbed helplessly. "I miss her so bad." She grabbed the pillow off the  
couch and hugged it tightly. "Damn you, Cor, I need you." Faith sobbed harder  
as she spoke in a choked whisper: "I need you."  
Faith sniffed and pushed herself up off the floor. "Screw this." She  
muttered to herself, heading for the door. "I'll walk if I have to. I'm going  
to get her back."

Cordelia chucked the empty carton of Cookie dough fudge mint chip into the  
waste basket, and flipped miserably through the cable guide.  
//Oh, goody,// she thought. //"Casablanca" is on. Just what I need.//  
Cordy looked forlornly at the empty half of the bed that Faith should be  
occupying. Cordy swallowed hard and reminded herself of all the reasons she'd  
left.  
//Faith doesn't love me. She's not ready for a real relationship; I want  
one. It's unfair to both of us to stay together when we want such different  
things...// Cordelia silently ticked off. There were still several reasons.  
They were still good reasons. But that didn't mean it hurt any less.  
There was a soft knock on the front door. Cordelia sighed, deducing silently  
who would show up at her apartment at this hour. //It's got to be either  
Angel or Wesley.// She decided.  
"Dennis, will you get that?" She asked the room at large. The covers were  
suddenly yanked back, Dennis' way of saying, "Get it yourself." Cordy  
groaned, scowled in the general direction of the icy air that was Dennis, and  
shoved herself off the bed.  
Cordy looked in a mirror as she passed by, making sure she looked all right,  
then opened the door. Her jaw dropped in surprise.  
There stood Faith. Holding a dozen roses. And looking as nervous as a virgin  
on prom night.  
"Faith." Cordy said softly, not knowing what else to say.  
"These are for you." Faith said, handing her the flowers as quickly as she  
could.  
"Thank you." Cordy said softly. "Faith, what are you...?  
"I wanted to tell you I'm sorry." Faith said softly, nervously picking at  
her cuticles. "And I wanted to tell you something else."  
"What is it?" Cordelia asked.  
Faith bit her lip, then said softly, "I need you, Cor. I-I've always needed  
you. You have brought me so much happiness, y'know? And I know I haven't  
really made you happy, like you deserve, but I...I want to try, Cor." She  
tangled her fingers in Cordelia's hair affectionately. "I..."  
"What?" Cordy asked, looking hopeful.  
"I..." Faith felt tears coming. //Dammit, I don't want her to see me cry...//  
"Faith?" Cordy asked, looking at her with a mixture of love and fear.  
Faith's next words were more breath than speech: "I love you, baby."  
"Oh, Faith." Cordy said, her own tears coming. She yanked her close,  
clinging to her like there was no tomorrow. "I love you, too, Faith."  
They both sat down on Cordy's porch, holding each other close. Cordelia  
kissed Faith passionately, cradling her face in her hands.  
"I love you." Faith said between kisses. "I love you so much."  
"I love you, too." Cordy sobbed, her tears of joy mingling with Faith's.  
Angel and Whistler looked on from the bushes, smiling at the sight of the  
two of them.  
"Think they'll make it?" Whistler asked.  
"Yeah, I think they will." Angel said softly. "You never know. Stranger  
things have happened."  
"Like, say, a vampire falling for a Slayer?" Whistler asked.  
Angel shot him a friendly scowl. "I think they might actually make it."  
Whistler shrugged. "Come on; our work here is done. Why don't we go to  
discuss your reward for your part in it?"  
Angel smiled again as he saw Cordelia and Faith kissing passionately on the  
doorstep. They looked so happy. "I think I already got it."

~*~ END ~*~


End file.
